objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Keep Running
Just Keep Running is the thirteenth episode of Object Mayhem. It aired on July 15, 2014 on UltraToons' YouTube channel. It is short due to Ultratoons' late Mother passing away. Plot Prologue The episode starts with Ice Cream finding many pennies and thinking she'll be lucky. However, a huge rocket falls on her back and traps her. When she calls for help, Notebook, in his Super form, shoots down and throws bow-ties on her. Calculator then gets mad because Notebook is supposed to be on the moon, so he quickly hides. Toast is then seen laughing at a picture, without letting Button see it. Mailbox asks Tune how he's doing, and he answers that he's waiting for the new headphones to come. When Cupcake arrives with the evil headphones, Mailbox is fascinated by that and asks to wear then also. Tune quickly hesitates stating that he needed them. But when he wears it, he became Evil Tune. He starts talking about his revenge to the Host, asked by Dice. He asks her where is Calculator. Elimination Calculator says that everyone is her. Hesays that the prize is donuts again. Someone (probably Dice) asks if he was serious. He also says that the one who is Eliminated will get a piece of poop in the face,nin slow motion, and he/she will get hit a by a giant bowling ball and be sent to space. Button complains that it's disgusting. Calculator says that Dice is safe with only 56 Votes, and Ice Cream and Button's votes are shown with Sad music playing. After that, Button is shown to have 271 votes, while Ice Cream got only 99 votes. Button says that he had to see that coming, and he says to himself that he should really start listening to what his People tell him, calling himself a whiner, and says to goodbye to everyone. Ice Cream says that he sucks at challenges anyway, before a piece of poop was thrown on him and got sent to space by a bowling ball, screaming. After the Intro Calculator says that it's time for the next challenge, but he has something to say. Evil Tune tells him to hurry up. Calculator says that it's his birthday. Cupcake also says Happy Birthday to him. He thanks Cupcake for being nice to him, and a blue and red cake with Chinese letters on it was show no next to him. Dice asks him for a slice, but he says no, because it's all for him, and Mailbox makes a wierd face. Evil Tune jumps to the table and destroys his cake. saying that he got that for not letting him joining the show. Cupcake asks him what's happening to him, and she says that he looks ridiculous. Evil Tune tells her to shut up. Toast is laughing at her picture she found. Ice Cream asks her if she can see it, and Toast tells her to go away, and says that nobody likes her. She asks again to take that back, but Toast says nope. As a result, she becomes a ninja and kicks Toast, leaving her drawing behind. Calculator sees the drawing, and asks them who did that. Toast says she does not know, and she says that she found it on her house, but he does not care, and says that everyone will gonna pay, since they ruined his birthday. Contest Everyone is teleported to a room that has lots of treadmills in it, most likely a party room due to the fact there is a sign that says "Gifts go here". Calculator says that the challenge is to stay on the treadmills, and he says that every 30 seconds, he will increase the speed of the treadmills. Toast is excited to the challenge, but he hopes that she will fail, and presses the button, starting the challenge. Mailbox says that this does not seem too bad, causing him to increase the speed. Mailbox says that it's going too fast for him, and Cupcake was breathing at a fast rate. Evil Tune tells her to shut up. Calculator says it's time to turn up the speed,after he seen his Clock. Dice says that she could not do it much longer, because her feet hurt. Cupcake says to her that she can do it. But Dice got thrown off the treadmill and hit the wall, along with Mailbox. Toast exclaims again that the challenge is fun for her. Ice Cream asks her how this was fun, because it was making her tired. Calculator presses the button again. Toast asks him to make her treadmill faster, but she feels sick, and puked, geting thrown off to the wall with Dice. Cupcake says that was disgusting. Calculator says that's it's time for the final part. He throws stuff onto the contestants still in the challenge. Ice Cream gets hit by a pie, Cupcake got hit by a whiteboard, and Evil Tune got hit by a bouncy ball and a saw, throwing him off the treadmill. Calculator says that he is out of stuff to throw, and thinks. He throws Toast onto Cupcake, throwing her off the treadmill. Toast pukes again, and Ice Cream wins. Calculator says that since Dice did the worst in the challenge, she gets a punishment, which was playing Monopoly as the dice, causing her to scream. And finally, he shows the contestants to vote for: Toast, Dice, Mailbox or Tune. He also said to also vote for Cupcake too, as he forgot. Epilogue At night, Evil Tune uses a saw to cut Toast in half. A pair of black sunglases lands on his eyes, and says that there is something wrong with him, trying to get the good things out of his body. The Episode ends with Evil Tune doing an evil laugh. Deaths *Toast been cut in half by Tune's chainsaw. Gallery Penny.jpg Rocket.jpg Notebook.jpg Headphones.jpg Trivias and Goofs * When Button gets hit by the bowling ball, the poop on his face disappears. * The credits do not mention legotd61 writing the episode. * Dice was called a Boy by Calculator near the end of the episode, even though she was a Girl. maybe they change Dice's Gender * Ice Cream saying "Oh Come on!" is a reference to Balloon and Bow from Inanimate Insanity from Episode 1 and 12 respectively. * The Evil Headphones did not turn Cupcake evil because it is not compatible with her and is only compatible to Tune, but it still does a change to Non-Tune Contestants, by making their Voice Pitches High. * The title on the intro wasn't like the previous episodes' intro. * The wall of the treadmill room reads, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CALCULATOR”. Video Category:Episodes Category:Merged Episodes